Whisked
by EverythingCollided
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are left to bake blue cookies in the kitchen of Percy's apartment and somewhere between the twin batches of cookie sheets and overlooking the sugar, the best friends end up dancing around the kitchen to a certain song that just happens to reveal all. Percabeth AU. One-shot.


" _It's so hard to pretend to be friends with someone special, when every time you look at that person, all you see is everything you want to have."_

* * *

Annabeth was honestly surprised Percy wasn't fat.

She poured yet another round of batter into the already dirtied bowl. One batch of blue cookies had already been shoved in the oven where they would be soon taken out and swallowed entirely by Percy, who was the main reason they were making two batches.

Sally needed some for a work baby shower coming up and instead of making his mom do all of the work, Percy invited Annabeth over to help him bake the cookies which was indescribably sweet in Annabeth's book.

"Annabeth!" Said boy called from the cabinets he was digging in. "I can't find the second bag of sugar!"

Annabeth sighed and wiped her hands on her old and ripped blue jeans before retreating to the cabinets Percy was desperately looking in. He probably just overlooked the ingredient. He always did.

He moved over as she took a look inside the space and just as she expected, the blue bag sat straight ahead of the both of them. Annabeth looked up at him, smirked, and pointed to the sack proudly. Basically any event was a bragging token she acquired.

"And that is why you're here Wise Girl." Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, which he always did no matter how many times he was oblivious to objects, and grabbed it off the shelf.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mumbled, trying to tone down the blush that always appeared on her cheeks when he used the nickname she'd gained when she was nine. So much for acting like you weren't totally crushing on your best friend.

It started when she turned twelve.

They had begged and begged Sally to take them down to the ice skating rink one winter, of course forgetting that they didn't know how to skate in the first place. Percy and Annabeth had grasped at each other's hands for at least half an hour before they had somewhat gotten the hang of it. Right when they were about to stop gripping onto each other, Percy chose that exact moment to fall, dragging Annabeth down with him in the process. She was angry at first. The impact had taken all the air out of her lungs and she didn't exactly favor the feeling, but when she looked over at Percy, the breath that she had so little of caught in her throat.

The way his cheeks had tinted a light pink. How his eyes were wide with shock. That was the moment where she finally began to look at him as a potential boyfriend and her feelings only grew from there.

Now, here they were six years later, still best friends. Nothing had advanced in the large space of time.

Percy dropped the bag down beside the large glass bowl of flour and opened it for her, moving away quickly before he knocked something over. Annabeth had learned that Percy was incredibly clumsy when it came to cooking . If there was anything that could be knocked over in his vicinity, there was a guarantee that it would be spilled across the counter in less than ten minutes. So, he had become Annabeth's little servant, bringing her materials when she needed them and occasionally swiping his finger in the blue colored dough. She'd glared at him the first few times but soon stopped after seeing it did nothing to stop his appetite for the blue food.

She could feel Percy's presence behind her as she steadily stirred the ingredients into the bowl. It was making her cheeks heat up. Just knowing he was watching every movement she made, it made her itch.

Annabeth was intimidating. All of the people who knew her had engraved the fact into their brains. But Percy was different. He could bring her down by just looking into her eyes. And that was _nothing_ compared to the baby seal eyes he had perfected over the years. Those could absolutely bring her down. But he of course wasn't aware of that.

Annabeth didn't know how she managed it, but she had begun to hum a song absentmindedly. She had recently discovered and admired it, the biggest reason being because she could partially relate to it. Falling in love with your best friend? Check.

"What song are you humming?" Percy asked from behind her, his breath tickling her exposed neck. She held back a shiver at the sensation,

She hesitantly answered. " _Best Friend_ by Jason Chen. Why?" Did he know the song? God, he wouldn't get suspicious if he did would he? As much as Annabeth would love to be with Percy, if he didn't look at her the way she hoped he did, she didn't want to ruin the perfect relationship they already had. It would definitely take some time, but she could get over Percy eventually and find _someone._

"Oh yeah." He breathed from behind her. "I know that song." Annabeth's heart rate picked up a bit but she otherwise stayed silent.

Percy didn't say anything else, which was incredibly odd to Annabeth, until he started humming the exact tune she had been moments before.

And then, to Annabeth's utter amazement, he started to sing.

 _Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._

 _Ever since we were ten baby,_

 _When we were out on the playground playing pretend._

 _I didn't know it back then_

Annabeth turned around and cocked a curious eyebrow at him. She'd heard him sing a few times before, but never had he blatantly just started singing out of the blue. He was good, that much was obvious, but Annabeth wondered what forces had made him choose _this_ song.

 _Now I realize you were the only one_

 _It's never too late to show it._

 _Grow old together_

 _Have feelings we before_

 _Back when we were so innocent_

Percy stopped as the third verse began, standing in front of her with his hand outheld. Annabeth chuckled and rolled her eyes at him, but took the hand nonetheless, trying to tone down her rapidly advancing blush.

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl our love is unreal,_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

Annabeth's heart was beating harder in her chest as he continued to sing while he twirled her around the kitchen. It would've been fun had she not been suffocating from the butterflies swarming her stomach.

 _Through all the dudes that came by_

 _And all the nights that you'd cry._

 _Girl, I was there right by your side._

 _How could I tell you I loved you_

 _When you were so happy_

 _With some other guy?_

She thought about Luke as he swayed her through the kitchen. In a sudden and determined attempt to get over Percy, Annabeth had dated Luke Castellan. He was a nice and sweet guy, but no matter how much he tried to care for her, her heart wouldn't forget Percy. When she'd broken up with him, Percy had brought her every single comfort food known to man and watched _Finding Nemo_ with her until he could get her to smile with a single joke. He was just too loyal for his own good.

 _Now I realize you were the only one_

 _It's never too late to show it._

 _Grow old together_

 _Have feelings we before_

 _Back when we were so innocent_

Confusion began to slowly creep into her system as Percy clumsily twirled her once again. What did him singing this song mean? Was it just some form of entertainment or actually real feelings?

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl our love is unreal,_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

Annabeth could feel herself smiling uncontrollably on the outside, but on the inside the need to know what was going through his mind was eating away at her.

 _I know it sounds crazy_

 _That's you'd be my baby._

 _Girl, you mean that much to me_

 _And nothing compares when_

 _We're lighter than air and_

 _We don't wanna come back down._

 _And I don't wanna ruin what we have_

 _Love is so unpredictable_

He looked straight at her as he sang the lines impeccably and her grey eyes widened. Was he serious?

 _But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping praying_

 _You'd fall in love with your best friend_

She already had.

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl our love is unreal,_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl our love is unreal,_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

 _I remember when I said I'd always be there_

 _Ever since we were ten baby._

He twirled her once more until they finally stood still in the middle of the kitchen. Annabeth was at a slight loss of air. Whether it was from the way Percy's words vibrated through her head or the dancing she didn't know.

Was that a confession?

"I fell in love with my best friend."

Percy leaned toward her and she was too shocked to say anything in response. So it was a confession? He did like her? How long had they spent hiding their feelings?

Just as his lips were about to touch hers, a ding rang through the apartment, startling both of them. Annabeth sighed. She should've known her luck would've done something like this to her. She began to pull away, untangling her hands from Percy's neck and separating sadly from his warm body heat.

"No." He said as he gently grabbed her forearms. She was pulled back up to his chest, her heart almost beating out of her own as she looked up into his eyes. She swore they had never been more beautiful than they were at that moment. The perfect amount of green and blue splattered against the iris to create a magnificent painting; one she never wanted to get rid of.

"The cookies can wait." He told her without batting an eye. She would've raised an eyebrow had she not been rooted to the spot by her slowly liquefying body. It was completely out of character for Percy to wait for cookies. Never in her life had she heard him say those words. Usually, right out of the oven, he would jump on them, devouring every single one until there was nothing but small blue stains where they were previously held.

He began leaning in once again and her breath hitched. Was he actually going to kiss her? Or was this some weird joke he had come up with? She would have no excuse not to murder him if this was a joke. She would be absolutely infuriated if that was the case.

Then he leaned in closer and suddenly, his lips were on hers and her mind went haywire as she entered the world of Percy Jackson. His lips were soft as they moved against hers and she had to hold back a moan of satisfaction at the feeling. They tasted slightly salty and she found herself entangling her hands into his black hair and pulling him impossibly closer. Her twelve year-old self had gone over this moment thousands of times in the nights when she couldn't get to sleep and never had she imagined it would feel this good. Butterflies flapped away in her stomach as her nerves lit on fire. She was positive her knees would've given out had she not been being supported by Percy's arms.

She could feel his fingers tug at her hair tie and soon her flowing golden curls were at his disposal. His hands ran through her hair and she smiled into the kiss. Her lungs were beginning to burn, but she begged them for a few more seconds. This wasn't her first kiss-Luke had kissed her a few times- but, _God_ , it definitely felt like it. Never with Luke had she felt the implosion of her fast-beating heart or the electricity that sparked all the way from her lips to her toes and made her shiver. This felt different, this felt _real_. And she didn't want it to end.

But oxygen had other plans.

Percy pulled back first, panting as he tried to recapture the air that had been so beautifully taken from his lungs. Annabeth did the same, her half-lidded grey eyes looking up at him. His cheeks were an adorable light pink and his green eyes were wide and staring at her, the colors swirling together in a hurricane.

And then he _smiled_ at her. A beautiful, handsome lopsided smile that once again made her knees want to give out.

He leaned his forehead against hers as he continued playing with the curls lying against her back. She wanted to scream and laugh at the actions. Percy Jackson, her best friend and crush for years, had kissed her. She could barely believe it herself as she stared up at him, their noses barely touching. Just this simple action made currents shoot up her spine and into her cheeks, making them blaze a bright red.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He breathed out. The intensity of his eyes made Annabeth want to melt into a puddle just standing there.

"How long?" She inquired. Her curiosity even shined through when she was a bit dazed and flustered.

She could feel the shake of Percy's form and hear the rumble in the back of his throat as he chuckled. Annabeth's lips quirked up slightly at the sound. She'd never been _this_ close to him before. The experience was euphoric.

"Since you dislocated your elbow on that slide and I had to drag you to the nurse."

Annabeth threaded her fingers further into Percy's silky strands as she furrowed her eyebrows against his forehead. "Weren't we five?" He'd beaten her out. She couldn't fathom the fact that he had even liked her. He was one of the most popular guys in the school. Being the swim team captain, he was labeled as a jock, which meant that basically every single girl that inhabited Goode High wanted him. But he chose her. Out of all the girls in their high school that were no doubt prettier than her, she was the one he had kissed. If she hadn't fully been before, she was definitely head over heels in love with him now.

Percy smiled at her, yet again making her insides clench at how cute he truly was. Not only was he amazingly handsome on the outside, but on the inside he was just as mesmerizing. He could be a complete dork sometimes, but that just made him all the more charming. He had held her heart in his hands ever since he first said hi to her in that kindergarten classroom.

"What?" He asked defensively, another chuckle seeping through his lips. "You were cute. I couldn't help it."

Red flared upon her cheeks as Annabeth resisted the strong urge to kiss him again. She tried to focus on anything other than the way his lips were curled into that perfect smile. She zeroed in on the soft tug of her hair as he played with the strands.

"Well, I've liked you since you fell down on that ice skating rink when we were twelve."

Percy grimaced slightly, but didn't pull away from the soft embrace they were holding to Annabeth's pleasure. "Oh my God. That was so embarrassing. I was trying to show off, but ended up falling flat on my face."

Annabeth giggled slightly and Percy playfully glared at her, but didn't hold the gaze long before it softened and was replaced with another grin.

She shook her head softly against his. "No, I thought the way your cheeks turned red was adorable."

And when he looked back up at her into her eyes, his own so green and hopeful, she couldn't focus on anything else again. It was her turn to kiss him now.

And so she did.

Annabeth decided that if they made this an everyday thing, she would be evaporated by the end of the week. Every part of her skin that was in contact with Percy - her nose, her fingertips, her lips- were tingling with the shocks that came from the touches. She was burning. She could feel it in her cheeks, but she couldn't care less. She was enjoying the moment way too much.

 _Click_

"Paul!" A familiar voice hissed. "You said the volume was off!"

"I thought it was!"

Percy and Annabeth separated and looked to their right to see Sally beaming at them warmly and Paul holding a phone in his hands that happened to be aimed at them.

"Sorry!" Sally apologized, though she didn't truly look guilty. "I've been waiting forever for this boy to own up to his feelings!"

"Mom!" Percy whined from beside Annabeth, only making her laugh.

"Annabeth, honey you wouldn't believe all the times I had to hear this boy go on and on about you and what you wore to school that day or what shade of grey your eyes were!"

A light blush began to dust Annabeth's cheeks at the thought of Percy thinking all of those things about her. If only she had known.

"And don't even get me started on the fear! I knew you loved him and every time I told him, he only denied it as a 'Mom thing'. If only he would have listened to me and just told you-"

" _Mom!"_

Annabeth chuckled, albeit nervously. The hope of him coming home every day and blabbing about her had never had to the courage to cross her mind. He was actually self conscious and worried about rejection. It blew Annabeth's mind.

Sally ignored the pleading look her son gave her and turned to face her husband with a whimsical glow in her eyes. "Let me see the photo!"

Percy let out a small groan at the sentence and Annabeth giggled at him before grabbing his hand. He looked up at her, his frown softening a bit as he squeezed her small hand in his. The warm and calloused palms gripping hers made her heart fill with an odd but fairly familiar warmth.

Love.

She felt it whenever he entered a room or even looked at her. It was an uncontrollable emotion that Annabeth couldn't hold back no matter how hard she tried and she didn't care anymore.

"They are so cute!" Sally exclaimed as she looked at the picture. Annabeth felt too scared to walk over there and catch a glimpse of the photo. She didn't want to know what it looked like.

"Paul help me get the printer set up!" Sally ordered her husband, dragging him into the living room. "I want to get this on paper!"

Annabeth simply laughed as she watched the couple try to hook up the machine with her head on Percy's shoulder.

"I love you too." She answered him. She never had earlier, she hadn't had a chance to. She was too preoccupied with other endeavors.

She felt Percy's arm wind around her waist. "Yeah, I could tell Wise Girl." He said with a chuckle.

She crinkled her nose against his shoulder but stayed quiet, breathing in his oceanic scent. How he could still smell like that after more than half a year away from the beach she had no idea, but she savored it nonetheless. It was something that always meant Percy. It was just _him_.

And she loved him.

 _ **Terminé**_


End file.
